


3racha

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3k of 3RACHA smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Edgeplay - but like only mentionend, Exhibitionism - ??, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Names - ??, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top chan, Voyeurism - ??, baby boy jisung, bottom jisung, cum as lube, top changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Jisung was still a virgin and had the glorious idea that the other members of 3RACHA could help him out with his situation.





	3racha

**Author's Note:**

> absdhfkdhgad i wasn't really motivated to write the last weeks, but this literally happened throughout the day today and yeah,,, i don't know actually-  
> and sksksks,,, idk if it's even good
> 
> but polyamorous relationships in skz deserve more recognotion 😤✊✊

„did you have your first time already?“ Jisung bluntly asked in the room from Chan's bed where he sat. Chan and Changbin froze while locking their eyes. Both of them stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at Jisung. 

„uhm... yes, i did; i can't speak for Changbin tho-“ Chan replied, still confused to why Jisung asked that out of the blue. Jisung nodded and turned his head into Changbins direction. 

Changbin sat up from his laying position and switched looks between Chan and Jisung. He cleared his throat „i- i did too... but why do you ask Jisung?“

Jisung sighed and let himself fall down onto the bed „ugh... i'll be a virgin forever i guess,,, even you two have gone through it already.“ He felt small warm tears making their way down his cheeks and a small sob escaped his mouth. 

Chan stood up as soon as he noticed Jisungs behavioral change, went up to him and sat down beside him. He signalised Changbin with a hand gesture to come over to them, to which he complied with sitting down next to Jisung's other side. 

„aww baby, don't say that. You'll find the right person one day who you're comfortable with doing it.“ Chan said while caressing Jisung's cheeks and catching the last few tears with his thumb. 

Jisung looked up at them and had an idea. „why don't you both help me?“ he asked while sheepishly smiling at them. 

Chan looked at him with a frozen face „Jisung- the sex you want from us is different than what we did (and what i meant...)“ Chan said, whispering the last part. 

„i- i know, but i'm comfortable with you and i love both of you; i mean, you even saw me naked multiple times and i also saw a glimpse of your naked bodies here and there...“ Jisung answered, smiling wide with innocent puppy eyes „and i trust you, more than anyone else, i know- no, i think i can take it“ 

Chan sighed silently, messaged his temples and looked down. „okay Jisung, we'll gladly help you, but tell us instantly if you can't handle it anymore, okay baby? I don't want you to get too overwhelmed with the both of us...“ Chan said, slight worry noticable in his voice. 

Jisung smiled brightly with sparkling eyes. Chan leaned over to Changbin and whispered „work him up a little, i'll get everything we need in the mean time“ stood up and kneeled down to the drawer in the corner of their room. 

Changbin did as he was told; he pulled Jisung closer to himself, into his lap, and kissed him tenderly. Jisungs eyes widened before he closed them to take every single second in. He fealt heat spread across his cheeks and embarassingly smiled into the kiss. 

Changbin pulled away for a moment to place his hands on Jisung's waist and caressed it affectionately before leaning in again. This time he licked over Jisung's bottom lip which made Jisung gasp in surprise. Changbin's tongue sneaked it's way into Jisung's mouth and explored every inch of the youngers mouth. 

Jisung was still shy because he never really kissed or got kissed in a way like this; so he just let Changbin take the lead have his way with him. Changbin's tongue playfully swirled around Jisung's, animating him to return the movements. 

It was getting pretty heated up between the two of them: breathing into the others mouth to not break the contact of their lips. Chan finally had everything gathered and walked over to them. He sat back down next to the other two, brought a hand up Jisung's back and caressed it fondly while watching them make out. He spotted a little tent growing in Jisung's crotch and smiled to himself, thinking about Jisung getting hard only from Changbin's kissing technique. 

His hand found it's way onto Jisung's clothed erection; he softly palmed over it, making Jisung moan loudly into Changbin's mouth. Jisung ripped his eyes open in shock and pulled away. „did- did i just make this sound... with my own mouth..?“ Jisung asked panting while slightly covering his mouth with his hands.

Changbin breathed loudly and smilingly rested his head on Jisung's shoulder. Chan also chuckled a bit before facing him again. „yes baby, you did. Did you never moan before?“ Chan asked him „don't you jerk yourself off from time to time?“ 

„i- i do!“ Jisung exclaimed „but i never moaned that loud before... like E V E R-“ Chan chuckled again before collecting himself "should we get rid of our clothes then?" he asked "but... you're sure you want both of us?" Jisung looked at him and nodded frantically 

Jisung hestitated at first but finally got around and said it "i don't want to sound biased here,,,, but Chan... can you start,,, with everything?" he said, while blushing hard and looking down at his crotch. Chan smirked and hummed in approval. Chan and Changbin got rid of their shirts, Chan helped Jisung out of his and laid him on his back. He fiddled around Jisungs belt and pulled his pants off. 

 

There he was, laying on Chan's bed in only his underwear with two of his members staring down at him. He felt a little embarrassed in the moment, but Chan was quick to make him comfortable again. He caressed his cheek lovingly "it's alright, okay baby? tell us if it's too much for you" Jisung blushed and nodded, trying to hide his face in his hands. The emphasis laying on 'tried' because Chan stopped him before his hands reached his face "baby, there's no need to feel embarrassed" Chan said before leaning down to press a kiss onto Jisung's lips. 

He was the one who wanted this to happen and now he didn't want to disappoint his Hyungs by backing away before something even happened. He heavily breathed in and out to recollect himself and nodded. Chan got rid of his own pants and Changbin did the same. 

Chan started by leaning in and kissing Jisung slowly while Changbin grabbed his hard-on through his boxer and started to message it without much force. Jisung moaned into Chan, who smiled due to Jisung's cute moans and whimpers. Changbin pulled Jisung's briefs down and let his dick spring free, hitting his abdomen, which made Jisung moan out even louder. 

Chan pulled away and settled between Jisung's legs, spreading them carefully to reveal his entrance. Jisung was blushing very hard now, he couldn't even look into Chan's face at this point. Changbin took this opportunity to kiss along Jisung's beautiful neck and leave wet spots behind. 

Chan in the mean time took the lube he got earlier and coated his fingers in a thick layer of it before leaning down again. He softly kissed along Jisung's inner thigh which made him shiver under the unfamiliar sensation. „okay baby, this is gonna be cold in the beginning and even hurt a bit; but if you want to feel good, we need to prepare you first, okay?“ Chan said to assure Jisung what's ahead of him. 

Jisung tensed up a bit because he didn't know how it'll feel. Chan kissed his thigh again „you need to relax, jisung baby; i'll be very gentle, but you need to help me out too in order to make it feel good for you“ Chan mumbled against his thigh, while kissing it after every spoken sentence. Jisung nodded and tried to calm himself down with evening his breathing. 

Chan put Jisung's one leg up to have better acces to his entrance. Jisung felt something cold slowly enter him; the unfamiliar stretch burned and he had a very pained expression on his face. Changbin kissed him tenderly to distract him from the pain and Chan drew soothing circles on his thigh with his other hand while slowly going further into him. 

Jisung adjusted to the finger inside of him. Chan set a slow pace at the start, reached deep inside of him and made Jisung pant. He was repeatedly going in and out of him and added a second finger when he thought Jisung was stretched enough to handle it. 

Jisung gasped at the second finger entering, groaning and gritting his teeth at the burning pain. Chan looked up at him, but he just nodded, telling him he can continue. Chan worked his fingers into Jisung's ass, moving them in a scissoring motion, making Jisung moan out. His hole clenched around Chan's fingers, and soon enough he was a whimpering mess. 

Changbin openly enjoyed how vocal Jisung was and started to kiss along his neck, down to his torso, over his nipples and down to his pre-cum leaking dick. He licked a long wet stripe from the base upwards which made Jisung shiver under him. He got back up to kiss him, letting him taste himself. 

Chan shove in a third finger while Changbin distracted him and Jisung only moaned in response. A pained undertone still audible in his voice. Chan moved his fingers deeper into Jisung till he lightly brushed against his prostate, wich made Jisung heave his back up. Chan smirked and tried to reach it with every thrust of his fingers. 

Jisung moaned very loudly, filling the small room with his sounds. He fully adjusted to Chan's fingers and whimpered softly when Chan pulled them out after a particular sharp thrust. Chan and Changbin both got turned on a lot by Jisung's cute moans and whimpers and finally got rid of the restriction of their boxers as they pulled them off. 

Jisung's eyes widened to Chan's not that small dick, rather the complete opposite, and Changbin's way over average dick. Chan saw Jisung's reaction and chuckled a bit „like what you see?“ he playfully asked him. Jisung just gulped. „i-... does this even,,, fit...?“ He asked with an anxious undertone. Chan leaned down and kissed his cheek „i prepared you good enough that it shouldn't hurt that bad, trust me“ He whispered before kissing him on his lips. 

He moved Jisung's legs up so that their thighs touched. Chan sat back for a moment, brought the lube out again and poured some of it on his dick. He went back to hovering over him and aligned himself at Jisung's entrance. „baby, tell me if it hurts or if it's uncomfortable, okay?“ Chan whispered next to Jisungs ear. Jisung nodded, calmed himself and felt a hefty pain in his ass. 

Chan entered slowly, but it still hurt so fucking bad, Jisung couldn't even open his eyes. Chan kissed him on his lips, left small open-mouthed kisses on his face and moved down to his neck; all while still entering him. Jisung moaned out once Chan stopped and he could feel the size and lenght of Chan's dick. Chan groaned due to Jisung's tight, warm and clenching hole. He waited some minutes for Jisung to adjust, and started to rock back a bit after he heard Jisung moan out a soft „please,,, move“. 

He slowly thrusted into Jisung who brought his arms under Chan's arms to rake his nails in Chan's muscular back. Jisung loudly moaned out with every angled thrust into his sweet spot and clenched even more around Chan's dick. 

Chan's face moved down to Jisung's exposed neck and he started sucking onto it, looking for all his weak spots, leaving pretty red marks behind. Jisung threw his head back; his eyes became hazy and the pleasure took over his body. He was openly moaning and whimpering while Chan steadily thrusted into him, giving out moans with every move. 

Jisung pulled Chan even closer, his face buried on the crook of Chan's neck, moaning right into his ear. Chan himself also felt like he was going crazy; he wouldn't have thought Jisung's moans would turn him on so bad. But they did and he loved every sound Jisung made; even the little, almost inaudible ones. 

He rythmically fucked into him; not too fast but also not as slow as in the beginning. He groaned into Jisung's shoulder, his hands wandering down Jisung's sides to his waist, grabbing it forcefully. Jisung let out a moan and scratched down Chan's back. He left some heavy marks behind, but it just animated Chan to thrust even deeper into Jisung, hitting his prostate dead on. 

Jisung panted loudly and felt a knot tying itself tighter in his stomach. The pleasure was coursing through his whole body and he let Chan feel it too with clenching his walls even tighter around him. Chan kept his face next to Jisung's ear, groaning into it because of the sudden tightness. His thrusts stuttered and he also felt he was close to his release. 

Chan's hands found it's way to Jisung's, till now, neglected dick and he started to stroke it in rythm with his thrusts. After some good strong pumps, Jisung came all over Chan's hand and his stomach with a choked moan and his head thrown back. Chan kept a hold of Jisung's dick and spilled his cum into him with his last thrusts and a deep moan because of Jisung's orgasm-filled tightness. Chan waited a few moments till they both rode out their highs and carefully pulled out, which made Jisung whimper because he just came and felt like he was still very sensitive down there, and fell down next to Jisung, both panting heavily. 

Changbin was watching them the whole time; stroking his own dick and edging himself till they finished and he could have his way with Jisung. Of course he waited a bit for Jisung to recollect himself after his first orgasm, but pulled him into his lap and heaved him up once his breathing evened out again and he wasn't panting anymore. 

Jisung felt Chan's cum running out of his hole and he tensed up to the feeling. „i'm sorry Jisung baby, but i've been waiting for such a long time now and i just need this right now“ Changbin mumbled onto his neck while positioning Jisung's entrance on his already lubed up dick. Changbin let Jisung slide down his cock, he moaned to the sticky and still tight warmth around his awaiting member. Jisung let out a breathy whimper and moaned out once he was seated in Changbin's lap, his dick burried inside of him up to the base. 

Changbin helped Jisung bounce up and down his lenght; he heaved him up and let him fall down again, eliciting wet moans out of him while he himself was groaning onto Jisung's neck. He pulled him up with more strength and a growing pace, till he was harshly slamming into him. Jisung found halt on Changbin's shoulders and stabilised himself on them while Changbin's hands were exploring Jisung's back and leaving marks behind. 

„not- not so fast Changbin...“ Jisung moaned out with his eyes closed, hopping up and down Changbin's dick. „i'm sorry baby boy“ Changbin panted against Jisung's neck while kissing it to make his fast pace more bearable. Jisung felt a second orgasm build up in his abdomen. He let his head fall down onto Changbin's shoulders and let his hot breath hit them every time Changbin thrusted into his sweet spot. 

Jisung's arms were twining around Changbin's neck, his hands grabbing a handful of his hair. Changbin moaned low right into Jisung's ear while slamming him down his cock. Jisung's legs trembled every time Changbin hit his prostate. 

Changbin's strong arms found their way down to Jisung's ass, he enclosed it with his hands and moved Jisung even faster up and down his dick, eliciting moans out of Jisung. Jisung felt his orgasm near closer with every aimed thrust into his sweet spot. His walls tensed up around Changbin who moaned in response and just thrusted harsher into him. 

Jisung came all over Changbin's toned abs, trembling, while still being fucked by him in a steady pace. Changbin's rythm was going strong which made Jisung whimper because of all the pleasure that was still hitting him in waves. 

After some good and well-aimed thrusts into Jisung, his pace faltered and he stood still, his dick burried deep inside of Jisung while he spurted his cum into him. Jisung moaned to the feeling of being filled up again and Changbin groaned onto Jisung's neck because he finally got to cum. 

He kept staying still for some minutes, holding Jisung close while gasping for air; his dick still inside of Jisung's ass. Changbin moved his face up and kissed him tenderly. „you did so great today, we're both very proud of you“ he said while leaving kisses all over Jisung's face and neck. Jisung smiled because of Changbin's praise and was proud of himself for being able to handle all that and not giving up mid-act. 

Chan recollected himself while Changbin and Jisung were fucking; cleaned himself, took some towels and new clothes out. He walked up to them and nodded to Changbin's words, caressing Jisung's back. 

Changbin finally pulled out, letting his and Chan's cum flow out of Jisung's ass. Jisung hissed to the feeling and collapsed onto Chan's bed once Changbin sat him down. Changbin laid himself next to him, panting, but not as heavy as Jisung. Chan got up again, took some tissues out of his drawer and walked up to Jisung. He cleaned him up and kissed his still exposed torso lovingly. He tossed the tissues to Changbin who wiped Jisung's cum off his abs and his and Chan's cum of his dick before falling onto the bed again. 

Chan sat down next to Jisung and carefully pulled him into his lap, his chest pressing against Jisung's back. Jisung let his head fall back onto Chan's shoulder and let the exhaustion roll over him. Chan brought a hand down to Changbin's face, caressing it gently. Changbin snuggled his face into Chan's big hand while closing his eyes and being on his way to fall asleep. 

Chan laid down with Jisung in his arms, put the blanket over the three of them. Changbin cuddled up to Jisung and Chan and put his arms around them, Jisung being in the middle enclosed by his Hyungs. 

_„i guess the new clothes were a little unnecessary“_ Chan thought to himself and laughed silently while smiling; because they were literally still naked, all three of them. But Chan didn't mind, because that could mean tomorrow morning could turn out interesting after they've woken up. 

Chan snuggled closer to an already sleeping Jisung and Changbin, his face on Jisung's neck and his legs around Jisung's legs. „good night, my boys“ Chan whispered before letting the fatigue take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> soft endings for the win, m8's 😌✊🧡


End file.
